I Bloody Love Ginny
by missnothingx
Summary: Harry loves Ginny. And Ginny loves him. But they just cant admit there true feelings for eachother.
1. Chapter 1

Harry watched as Ginny snogged Dean Thomas over and over. _Ugh can't these to stop snogging for 1 second! _ Harry thought to himself. Anger and jealousy builded up inside of Harry because the truth was he bloody loved that girl.

`` Harry? _HARRY_?"

Snapping out of his thoughts about Ginny, Harry realized that Hermione was talking to him.  
He glanced one last time at Ginny and Dean then turned to the bushy brown haired girl.

" What do you want? '' He asked, trying to focus his mind on something other than the young Weasley.  
Hermione turned back and looked at Ginny and Dean,still snogging unfourtunatly and mouth " Do you like Ginny?"

Eyes widening, Harry shook his head and mouthed "No."

"OKAY ENOUGH SNOGGING!" Ron schreached at the couple. Ron had stood up out of his chair and grabbed Dean's shoulder. " I said _enough._" He said snarling at Dean.

"For bloody sake's Ron I'm not a baby anymore!" Ginny yelled, standing up looking up at her older brother.

" Yes, but your my _younge_r sister. So that makes you a _baby_." Ron said his teeth grinding together.  
Ginny groaned and headed for the door of the Gryffindor common room. But not before she stuck the middle finger to Ron. Dean got up and was about to follow Ginny when Ron stopped him.

" Do not ever hurt my little sister,or I'll hurt you more than You-Know-Who can. Got it?" Ron said, his face stern and his voice threating. And scared out of his witts Dean gulped and nodded and rushed out of the common room, after Ginny.

**-xox-**

Harry walked up the stairs quietly and deep in his own thoughts when he heard someone call him.  
''Harry!''  
He whipped around to see that Hermione was rushing up the stairs.  
" You...like...Ginny.'' she said out of breath from rushing up the stairs to talk to him.

''What? Hermione thats absurd." Harry said, his voice going all high,just like it always does when he lies.

''Do not lie to me Harry Potter. Tell me the truth."

"Okay! I bloody love her Hermione. Its like getting the Unforgivable curses 100000 times when I see her snogging Dean. Hermione.._I really fucking love her_." He admitted and looked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione blinked at Harry in surprise. " Love,Harry? LOVE!" Her mouth hung open,she was in disbelief. " I thought you just liked Ginny,_not loved_."

Harry sighed " And it really pains me to see her with Dean, Hermione."

Hermione patted his back,with a sympathetic look on her face. " It's going to be alright,but her brothers will kill you if they find out you know?"

Harry nodded,knowing how bad Ron,Fred, and Geroge will hurt him if they find out about his crush on their baby sister. Cause, Ron his is best mate and him wanting to snog his sister, is going to make him want to strangle him to death.

"I'll help you Harry." Hermione said,looking at him straight in the eye.

A grin appeared on his face and his green eyes glowed with happiness. " Oh. My. Merlin! Thank you, Hermione." Harry picked up Hermione hugging her.

"Harry, your welcome now put me down, you nit!" She said laughing.

Harry set his best girl mate on the ground , grin still plastered on his face. But one question just emerged in his mind. "But how?" He questioned, eyebrows knitting together.

A smirk appeared on Hermione's face. " And that Potter,leave that to me." And she walked away from him,leaving Harry in complete confusion.

Harry stood there,thinking _what the hell_? "Since when does she call me _Potter?"_

**-xox-**

That next morning, voices filled the Great Hall. Harry sat there eating eggs and bacon with Ron,Fred, and Geroge. " I hate Dean." Scolded Ron as he and Ginny came into the Hall, hand in hand.

" We second that notion." Fred and Geroge said in unison.

"Hey guys!" Dean said as Ginny and him sat down on the benchs.

The four others boys glared at Dean. Dean felt very uncomfortable and gulped. Ginny rolled her eyes. " Knock it off guys. Your scaring Dean." She said.

"No we will—" Fred said,glaring.

" Not knock it off—" Geroge said after still glaring,as well

" And he should be scared." The twins said in unison this time.

Then running into the Hall was Hermione. " Harry! Harry!" She bellowed.

Harry stared at Hermione in confusion. "Yes,_Granger_?" He said with a small smirk on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. " I need to talk to you." She said with a serious look on her face. Harry got up in an instant and walked outside of the hall with her.

"Yes Hermione?" he asked her.

"I was at the library this morning and I saw Dean and Hannah Abbott." She said.

Harry looked at her. " You were already at the library, and so what?"

Hermione shook her head. " Boys" she mummbled. "What I mean is they were snogging."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's emerald green eyes turned a fiery red colour. His body shaked with the anger that was boiling inside his scrawny body. Hermione stared at her best mate, completely shocked, she had never seen him this anger before.  
"THAT PIECE OF DRAGON SCUM, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I WILL STRANGLE HIM SO BADLY HE WILL WISH—"  
"Harry," said Hermione in a calm voice. "Calm down, please."  
Harry closed his eyes and inhaled, then exhaled, he tried his best to relax but he couldn't. Hermione looked into his eyes and could still see the raw anger in them. "Ginny, will be crushed. How could that little piece of dung do that to her! WE HAVE TO TELL HER!" Harry yelled, throwing his hands up into the air. Hermione shook her head. Harry glared at her.  
"Merlin, Hermione. What is wrong with your head? We _have to tell_ Ginny about Dean and Hannah."  
"No. I can't not yet."  
"Fine, then I will." Harry stormed off, hands curled up into fists approaching Dean and Ginny. The fiery, red-headed girl looked up at him, eyes locking with his. "Hey Harry." She greeted, her fingers entwined with Dean's.  
"Ginny I need to tell you something." Harry said to her scratching the back of his neck.  
"Yeah?"  
"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" _Hermione shouted and a jet of light shot from her wand. Harry's body snapped together and fell to the ground, stiff as cardboard. Harry's eyes moved left to right looking at the people above him.  
"Sorry Harry." Hermione whispered as she slowly dragged his stiffened body out of The Great Hall.

**-xox-**

" What the hell, Hermione!" asked Harry referring to what happened in the great hall.  
"She cant know,not yet."  
"But-"  
"No." Said Hermione, in a strict voice. "Do you know how pissed Ginny will get?" asked Hermione.  
Harry knew Hermione was right,she always is. He nodded his head,agreeing to wait for the perfect moment.

**-xox-**

That evening in the Gryffindor common room, Ron came into the room rushing up to Harry.  
"Harry," he said breathlessly. " Cho is waiting for you outside."  
Harry stared at Ron blankly. Cho, as in _Cho Chang_, the girl who he kissed then ratted the DA out was waiting for him outside the common room. Harry slowly stood up from the red Gryffindor couch and walked to the portriat hole.  
Once Harry got out of the common room he could see a petite,black-haired standing right infront of him. Cho really was there, he thought Ron could have been joking. But she was there.  
" Hi Harry." She said in her soft voice.  
Harry stared blankly at her. "Hi."  
"Could you come with me to the Owlery. Only a couple of minutes?" asked nodded his head slowly and walked with Cho to the Owlery.  
When they got there Cho sighed and said "Im sorry for what happened to DA, I didn't mean to."  
Harry didn't know what to say,he opened his mouth but no words came out of it,instead he just nodded his head.  
"Harry,could you close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." Said Cho,who was fittling with her thumb.  
Again,he nodded his head and slowly closed his eyes. He heard Cho's footsteps approaching him slowly. Then all of a sudden he felt her lips on his,then she pulled away.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. Cho wasn't there, and she just kissed Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sat on the red common room couch, completely speechless. Cho Chang had just kissed him and then left. What the bloody hell was that? He stared into the fireplace. The crackles of the fireplace filled Harry's ears and the flames put him in an unbreakable trance.

"Harry? Mate?" Said Ron. His voice sounded so distant.

Harry blinked, coming out of the trance; the fire had put on him. He turned his head to Ron and looked at him with a blank expression on his face.

"What happened with Cho?" He asked, looking at Harry with an odd look on his freckled face.

"She uh-kissed me." Said Harry looking away from Ron and rubbed his neck, awkwardly. He recalled the moment just an hour ago up in the Owlery.

Ron's jaw dropped to the floor, in complete shock. Hermione strode over, books clutched to her chest. "Close your mouth Ronald, you'll catch flies." She said in a motherly tone. Ron closed his mouth and looked at Hermione, "Well your jaw would have dropped as well." He told her, with a glare.

"And why is that?"

"Cho kissed Harry."

Hermione gasped, and clasped one hand to her mouth in shock. She turned to Harry, who looked at Hermione. He still had the blank expression on his face. Hermione quickly put her books on the table in front of the common room couch, and sat beside Ron.

"Harry?" Hermione said. No answer came from the boy.

"Blimey, I think he's broken." Whispered Ron into Hermione's ear.

"Ron!" Hermione whisper yelled to the redhead.

Harry turned away from the two people beside him, and went back to looking at the fireplace. The colours of red, gold, and orange danced around in the fire. The fire reminded him of Ginny's fiery red hair.

Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder and shook it a little. "Harry, answer us." She said in her usually concerned voice.

"She kissed me." Is all that escaped his lips.

"Yes mate we know she kissed you already. Say something else." Ron said, his voice sounding distant once again. Harry didn't want to say anything though. He just wanted to sit in the common room, and stay in his thoughts. He heard Hermione let out a sigh.

"I'm going to sleep then, goodnight Harry." She said and rose from her seat.

"What about me?" questioned Ron.

"Fine, goodnight Ron." Her voice sounding irritated and he heard her footstep go up the stairs. Then they faded away until he heard them no more.

**-xox-**

At about midnight, Harry was still in the common room watching the fireplace. Suddenly he heard the portrait hole swing open. Harry's head turned to the portrait hole and saw her fiery red hair come through it with that prat, Dean. Harry's eyes looked down and saw their fingers entwined together. He glared. Dean whispered something into Ginny's ear and she giggled, and pecked him on the lips.

"Oh, hullo Harry. I didn't see you there." Said Ginny politely, with a small grin on her face. Dean used his free hand to give Harry a little wave.

"Hi, Gin." He said, returning a smile back to her. He didnt say anything to Dean. (obviously)

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight Ginny,Harry." Dean announced. He let go of Ginny's small hand and started heading for the sprial stairs.

" So, Dean. How is Hannah?" asked Harry with a smirk on his face.

Dean's eyes widened in surprise. He turned around to face Harry, and gave him a shocked look. Harry tilted his head to the side and smiled widely.

"What about Hannah?" asked Ginny, confused about what Harry was talking about.

"Well, go ahead tell her Dean." Harry said crossing his arms together, looking satisfied.

"Uh...erm...Hannah and I are...well have been...snogging...and dating." Dean admitted in a hushed voice. Harry eyes brightened. He was relieved Dean's secret was out now.

Harry's attention quickly changed from Dean's confession to Ginny's reaction. She looked furious. Her face was redder than Harry had ever seen. Her small hands were clenched into shaking fists. And her hair, it was like it was in flames.

_This is going to be good._ Is what Harry thought as he sat back on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny completely blew her top.

"YOU-YOU-YOU PEICE OF SCUM, YOU PRAT, I WILL KICK YOUR ARSE TO TIMBUCK TWO! I WILL HIT YOU WHERE THE SUN DOES NOT SHINE, YOU BLOODY PEICE OF DRAGONDUNG. YOU TWAT. YOU PRAT. YOU LYING,SHITTY, CHEATING-UGH!"

She was screaming at the top of her lungs. She ranted on and on, then lunged herself at him. Harry quickly stood up and eyes had never seen her this mad before,it was certinaly scary.

Ginny punched Dean right in the face, and he stumbled backwards. She kicked him in his stomach and he fell to his knees. He moaned in pain. Then lastly, she kicked him where it hurts. Dean fell down completely now, and cried in pain.

Harry after he saw Dean get a good beating pulled Ginny off of him. She was screaming at Dean still, and tried to get free of Harry's grasp on her.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George heard the commotion down in the common room, and rushed down. Immediately they saw Dean on the floor in agony, and Harry trying to hold a raged Ginny.

"Hermione. Take. Ginny. Now. PLEASE! "Said Harry still struggling to hold Ginny. Hermione took Ginny's arm and dragged her up the stairs, with her still screaming with angry tears streaming down her freckles face. Harry couldn't stand seeing her cry.

"Blimey, Harry what happened?" asked Ron, looking puzzled.

"Oh, Dean was cheating on Ginny with Hannah, and then this happened." Harry explained, gesturing to Dean.

Fred and George angrily picked up Dean and pushed him to the wall. They four boys slowly approached him with angry expressions on their faces.

"Now, now guys. Be rational." Dean said with a frightened expression on his face.

"Oh, we are going to be—"Said Fred fiercely

"Rational. We told you. "Growled George said finishing Fred sentence.

Dean stammered, knowing what was about to happen to him.

"Not to mess with our baby sister." They said in unison this time teeth gritted together.

Fred grabbed Dean by the collar and slammed him hard into the wall.

"How dare you hurt her." He spat angrily, as he slammed Dean into the wall once more.

George butted in and slammed Dean to the floor, hard.

"Now you are going to pay because no one_. NO ONE_. Messes with a Weasley. " Said Ron this time, face red.

"Dean," Snarled Harry. "You are going to wish you were never born."

By the time the boys had finished talking the entire Gryffindor tower was watching them. They watched in shock as Dean's lights turned out as he was kicked and punched to be covered in bruises, blood, and broken bones.

No one had pulled the boys off of Dean as they continued to beat him because they knew the most likely deserved the beating.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Dean did not bother to show up, at all. People were saying how he needed to stay in the hospital wing for the remainder of the term.

Harry walked down the hallway with Ron and Hermione on either side of him. Hermione wouldn't talk to the boys at all; she deeply disagreed with what they did to Dean the other night in the common room.

"Hermione, he cheated on Ginny for Merlin's sake." Said Ron.

Hermione ignored Ron's comment and simply walked ahead of them. Harry exchanged a look with Ron, as they tried to keep up with the bushy haired girl.

"Hermione..." said Ron, quietly as he grabbed her hand.

The girl whirled around and looked down at Ron's hand still holding hers. Ron quickly let go of her hand and turned pink all over.

"What do you want?" she said irritated.

"Dean deserved it." Ron stated.

"Well, you didn't need to beat him up so badly."

Ron rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, while Hermione let out a 'humph' and turned back around, walking ahead of them once again. Harry on the other hand, stayed quiet. His mind was filled with thoughts of Ginny. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, and her voice. Harry immediately shook his head, erasing the thoughts of Ginny.

"Hullo Harry, Hermione, Ron." Harry heard a familiar angelic voice say.

It was Ginny.

A smile appeared on Harry's face as he looked down at the young girl in front of him and his best mates. She had a small little smile on her face, and her eyes he could tell were filled with sadness.

The trio gave Ginny a wave and a smile.

"You okay?" asked Hermione, noticing the sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Ginny said quickly and giving a forced smile.

"It's alright to be upset, Gin." Ron said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"_I'm fine_." She said fiercely.

Ron took his hand off his baby sister's shoulder, and backed away from her a little bit.

"Why so quiet Harry?" Ginny asked, looking at him and tilting her head to the side.

"I-I-I have to go." Harry stuttered before walking off to his next class.

_Smooth Harry._ He thought to himself and he held his Transfiguration book to his chest, like how Hermione usually does.

* * *

After a long day in classes, Harry slowly walked into the common room. He fell onto the couch and closed his eyes, dozing off into a sleep.

_Harry was standing in a wide open field. The winds making the grass sway to the right. The sky was a lovely blue, with the sun shining bright. _

_He noticed that there was a large tree in the distance. As a matter of fact, it was the only tree in the entire field. Harry approached the tree. As he got closer, he saw something,no someone under it. _

_When he finally made it to the tree, the person who was under it had fiery red hair, and freckles all over their face. He recognized the face as the girl he loved deeply, Ginny._

"_Hi Harry." She said sweetly._

"_Hullo." He said giving her a small wave with his left hand._

_Ginny walked over to Harry, her chocolate brown eyes having a sparkle in them. When she was an inch away from his face, she smiled._

"_I love you Harry." She whispered._

"_I love you too."_

_Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Harry kissed her back passionately as he wrapped his own arms around her tiny waist. The kiss was something special. It was one of those special kisses from a movie. _

_As the two pulled away from each other, Harry couldn't help but smile like an idiot._

"_WAKE UP HARRY!" Ginny bellowed. Her voice wasn't the same sweet voice he loved but an annoying male voice that he recognized all too well. It was Ron._

Harry's eyes jolted open and saw Ron standing over him._ It was just a dream._ He thought as he put his hand on his forehead.

"It just a dream." He mumbled to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry stared at Ron. Ron stared at Harry. He looked worried and concerned; Harry didn't know why he needed to be anyways. He wasn't in any pain of any sort. But he wanted to cause pain to Ron for ruining his best dream ever.

"You alright? Scar hurting again?" He asked.

"No." Harry said simply, he had a distant look in his green eyes. Ron could tell he fully wasn't with him. He waved his hand infront of his face then snapped his fingers, causing him to flinch.

"Oi, then what is it?"

"You just woke me up from the best dream ever."

Ron smiled, satisfied. "What was it about?"

"I was kissing—"Harry stopped mid-sentence. He couldn't tell Ron that he was dreaming about Ginny, his sister. I mean he'd beat Harry to a pulp, maybe worst than Dean. Ron was looking at Harry his mouth in a wide grin, waiting to hear who he was kissing. "I was kissing...Cho." He lied. He couldn't think of anyone else at the moment. Plus the kiss with Cho was still on his mind.

"Ou, Harry you fancying her again." Ron singsonged, giving Harry a nudge. Harry looked at Ron; he pursed his lips together and said nothing.

Just then, Hermione came trotting down the stairs to the girls dorms. She had Hogwarts A History in her hands, and a leather messenger bag hanging on her shoulder. She smiled at the sight of the boys. Hermione made her way over to them, sitting in her usual chair.

"Hermione, guess what?" Ron said the smile still etched upon his freckled face.

Hermione cocked her head to the left and looked from Harry to Ron. "What?"

"Harry is fancying Cho again!" He exclaimed.

Hermione eyes grew wide, and she looked at Harry. Harry gave her a look telling her "I couldn't tell him I like Ginny." Hermione nodded understandingly to him, and turned back to Ron. "Oh, interesting."

"I know right? Maybe Harry could get another snog out of her." Ron said to the girl teasingly.

Harry glared at Ron. "I didn't admit I liked her."

"You didn't have to admit it with your words. You eyes said it all." He said in a weird voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ron. Give it a rest."

Harry smiled, and let out a chuckle. Hermione could be so awesome some times.

Ron stood up. "Well, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow guys and Harry..." He gave a wink, referring to him 'fancying' Cho. Harry groaned, will he give it a rest. Once Ron footsteps could no longer be heard, Hermione looked at Harry.

"Why did you tell him you fancy Cho!" She demanded. "He'll probably tell Ginny, and Cho will find out and then you know what will happen!"

He rolled his eyes. "I had a dream about Ginny, alright? And I was about to tell Ron and I had to cover for myself." He explained. "And I'll just tell him not to tell anyone."

Hermione let out a sigh. "Okay, okay." She paused. "So what were you guys doing in the dream?" She asked a smile identical to Ron's on her face.

"We had crazy sex in my dream." He said sarcastically.

Hermione made a disgusted face. "Ew and the truth?"

"You're smart, figure it out for yourself." Harry told her smirking.

"I'm not a mind reader."

"Well, then you'll never know." Harry got up from the couch and went up the stairs, leaving Hermione in the dust.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, with his fingers wrapped around a goblet of pumpkin juice. Hermione and Ron were having a row about Merlin knows what this time. Harry didn't bother to pay attention to this or even his surroundings; he didn't even bother to eat his breakfast.

"Hello, everyone." Ginny greeted as she slid onto the bench next to Ron. Harry's emerald green eyes looked at her; he took in her beautiful features. Her brown chocolate eyes, freckled face and fiery red hair. She didn't even notice him staring at her.

Ginny picked up a piece of bacon off of Ron's plate and took out a bite. "What are you guys fighting about now?" She asked Ron and Hermione once she had swallowed her piece down.

Ron and Hermione began to yell at Ginny, trying to get their side of the story across to her. Her eye widened once they began to yell. "Alright, I get it. I think." She said and went back to her breakfast.

Harry chuckled a bit, and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Hello Harry." A girl's voice said from behind him. Harry turned around and forced a smile. "Uh—hey Cho." He said. He could imagine what Ron was doing right now behind him.

Cho smiled at him as she opened her mouth to say something but her friend tugged on her arm. "Come on, Cho." Her friend said as she tugged harder on Cho's arm causing her to stumble to the side a bit. Cho looked disappointed that she had to go. "I'll talk to you later then, Harry." She said with a small, sad smile then walked off to the Ravenclaw table.

Harry turned back around in his seat and began to pick at his food again. "Hey Harry, how are things with you and Cho?" Ron asked, grinning at him. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny seemed to shoot him a glare.

"I'm sure his relationship with Cho is none of your business Ron." Ginny hissed at him.

Ron ignored Ginny. "Well?" He asked Harry.

"It's nothing. We're not even dating, Ron." Harry said and he took a sip of his pumpkin juice. Ron frowned.

"Why not? You fancy her don't you?"

Hermione and Ginny looked at Harry. "Uh—sure. Whatever you say Ron." Harry said remembering that he had to say he did because he told Ron so.

"I'm taking that as a yes! And as your best mate, I'm going to get you two together. Hopefully this time she doesn't talk about Cederic." Ron said happily as he finished his breakfast.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted. "Don't get them together. I mean, Harry said 'sure' that could mean—uh a number of things." Hermione said trying to think of a bunch of thing to say to Ron to get him to stop trying to get Harry and Cho together.

"Hermione, you don't understand. 'Sure' means 'yes', I thought you would know that. Brightest witch of our age and all." Ron told her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and Ginny stood up. "I'm going to class. Bye, Hermione, Ron and Harry have fun with Cho." She said harshly at him and left in quite a rush.

Hermione looked at Harry with a smile on her face. "Harry can I talk to you?"

"Uh—sure?" Harry said confused and he and Hermione got up from the bench and walked out into the hall. "What is it Hermione?" Harry asked his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I think Ginny likes you" She said happily with a huge grin on her face.

**A/N: i know i dont update alot, but you know I got sucked in with Broken and now Bursting with the Seams. I'm going to try my best to get this done because I also have school now. **

**And could you guys tell me if I should do a Skins/Harry Potter fanfic? If its even possible to do that :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here you guys go! The newest chapter, and for those who were asking me what Skins was it is a British TV show.  
**

* * *

Harry gaped at Hermione. "What? She can't have—what are you even talking about Hermione?" Harry said quickly and blinking rapidly in surprise.

Hermione giggled as her best friend rambled on, in disbelief of what she had just told him. Soon though, Hermione got annoyed and irritated of this; she grabbed Harry's shoulders and shook him.

"Stop it! She likes you, alright? I know because when she heard about you and Cho she got all jealous. You could even see the little green monster in her eyes." Hermione said with a small smile on her face.

"Hmm..." Harry said, thinking about Ginny's tone of voice to him when she was leaving. "I suppose she did sound irritated by the constant talk of Cho. But doesn't everyone get annoyed of her?" Harry said, still not fully believing that Ginny could actually like him back.

Hermione shook her head and muttered something that sounded like 'Boys, they'll never learn.' "Just, go and ask her out, Harry. She likes you and I can sense it." Hermione said. "But first things first, Harry, get rid of Cho." Hermione then walked back into the Great Hall, leaving Harry there staring at the brick wall where she was previously standing just a second ago.

* * *

During Quidditch practice, Harry watched as Ginny flashed past him with the Quaffle in her hand, heading towards Ron. She only appeared to be a streak of fiery orange-red as she passed by. Ron, lunged to the side to catch Ginny's throw at the post but he missed by the slightest bit. Harry saw Ron's face fall to a frown as he flew back to his original position.

"It's okay, Ron. Try harder!" Ginny's voice yelled as she tried to encourage her brother the best she could. Ron gave a short nod to her, but it wasn't convincing. Ginny looked at her brother for a moment then flew over to Harry.

"He just needs to try harder." Ginny said, to Harry.

Harry nodded, not making eye-contact with her but looking at the other players as they zoomed around the pitch. "Yeah, he's just beating himself—what the bloody hell?" Harry said, looking down at the stands.

Ginny looked as well. There sitting near the top of the stands was Hermione, and then down a couple of rows was Cho with a friend of hers.

"What is she doing here?" Ginny hissed, glaring down at Cho who was deep in conversation with her friend.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know." He said truthfully.

Ginny turned to look at Harry. "She's either stalking you or trying to steal some of our strategies for the games. Maybe even both."

Harry chuckled. "Maybe."

"Mind my asking Harry but are you guys—uh dating?" Ginny asked out of the blue.

Harry looked at her, kind of shocked for some unknown reason. He shook his head. "No, we're not Ginny."

Ginny nodded, looking from Harry to Cho. "Alright," She said not really convinced of his answer, for Merlin knows why, Harry thought. "Whatever you say." Then she flew off in the direction of the other players.

Harry wanted to call after her but it was really actually no use really. And calling after her in front of everyone would be embrassing, including in front of Ron.

After about five minutes Harry dismissed practice, and everyone went off to the change rooms. Once, Harry came down from the grey sky he saw Cho waiting for him. She ran over to him once he was mounted off of it.

"Hi, Harry." She said happily.

"Hi..." He said trying to sound just as happy as she sounded.

"Uh—Harry I was wondering if you'd like to go out. On a date, better than the one we had last year. How about it?" She asked.

Harry looked at her. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had too. He didn't want to be with her, he wanted to be with Ginny. Harry took a deep breath and shook his head. Cho's smiled faded into a frown.

"No? Why?" She asked, sadness now filling her squeaky voice.

Harry looked at the green grass then back up at Cho's sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Cho. Honestly I am but you see I like someone else..." said Harry, no longer looking at Cho in the eyes.

"Oh," She said disappointedly. "Alright. Well, goodbye Harry." She said then Harry heard her footsteps fading away until she could not be heard any longer.

* * *

Harry walked back to the common room by himself, that day. He guessed Ron went off with Hermione somewhere, maybe trying to get her to help him with his homework for once. Harry walked inside the common room, to find it packed as ever. He pushed through the crowd of people until he saw Ginny running over to him.

"Harry, is it true?" She asked, smiling the tiniest bit.

Harry looked at her confused. "Is what true, Ginny?" He asked, knitting his eyebrows together.

"You told Cho off. Said you fancied someone else." She explained to him.

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah, I did." He told her truthfully. He could never lie to Ginny, it would be too hard for him and he'd feel guilty if he did.

Ginny's eyes grew round. "Then...then who do you fancy Harry?" She asked, curiosity taking over her.

Harry didn't know what to say. Instead of saying his answer, he kissed Ginny on the lips. He felt Ginny tense up then soon relax into the kiss, as she began to kiss him back.


	10. Apology

Hey guys I'm honestly and truly sorry I haven't been updating this story. It's just that I don't really ship Harry/Ginny anymore and I don't know what else I want to do with the story.

I'm going to try and update by next week. So be patient with me, again I'm really sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm really truly sorry for such a long wait. I didn't even stick to the apology letter, where I said I'd update a week after I posted the Apology. I've said why I haven't been able to update this story and it's also because I've been busy with school work since these are the months where my teachers pack on the homework.

Again I'm sorry for the wait.

* * *

The two kissed until someone cleared their throat not too far away. Harry and Ginny broke apart to see Hermione and Ron standing there. Hermione had this huge grin on her face and Ron...looked as if he was about to murder Harry.

"Are we interrupting something?" Ron asked, eyeing both Harry and Ginny. Harry could see in his best mate's eyes that he was disapproving more and more on what had just happened by the second.

"Uhm...uh..." was all Harry could manage to say. He felt Ginny slip her small hand into his.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "And what the bloody hell was that? Kissing in the middle of the common room like that!"

Harry turned pink as Ginny and Hermione both rolled their eyes at Ron. "Honestly, Ron. Leave it alone, they were just snogging. It's not like you and Lavender didn't do that." She pointed out, saying Lavender's name as if it was acid.

Ron ignored Hermione. He turned to Harry. "Could I speak to you outside?" He asked.

Harry, for once in his life, feared his friend. He nodded uncertainly, and followed Ron cautiously out of the common room, fearing for his life, he had gone up against Voldemort and not feared him this much.

Once the two had exited the common room and the portrait swung itself to a close, Ron started yelling. "What in the bloody hell do you think you were doing? She's a year younger than you, isn't that illegal or something?"

"No, it's not."

"You always have to be right, don't you?" Ron spluttered.

Harry shook his head, burying his hands deep into his trouser pockets. "I'm not always right, might I say. Hermione is the one that is always right, not so much me." Harry said, standing completely still as his best mate continued to yell at him.

"And I thought you were dating Cho! Are you cheating on her with my sister? How could you, Harry! Using Cho and Ginny like that. I could hex you." Ron says, his left hand clenched into a fist and his right holding his wand so tightly that his knuckles were white.

Harry's eyes widened. He hated seeing Ron mad like this.

"I'm not dating Cho, Ron." He said calmly. "I'm not cheating on anybody with Ginny and I'm not using anyone. Now put your wand away, mate." Harry said, looking down at the Ron's wand then back up into his friend's angry eyes.

"But then again, you are the boy who lived, you have to have a girl on both arms and a passé' following behind you, don't you?" Ron asked, ignoring what Harry had said.

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes, which would only make it worse. "Ron, that's not how it is, I don't ask for all the girls to follow me like that, if it was up to me, I wouldn't have any of them notice me. But that's not the way it is, unfortunately. I only like Ginny, and _that's it_. I would never hurt her, and you have to trust me on that."

Ron sighs, and Harry sees him stow his wand back into his back pocket. He was calming down."I wish I could, but one minute you tell me you like Cho, and I find you snogging my sister."

"We weren't snogging, Ron." Harry tried to point out, his cheeks turning a slight pink colour.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yes, because your lips moving from left to right is not snogging. You two were in the middle of the common room showing off your kissing skills as if it was some parade float!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "And what happened to liking Cho?" He raised an eyebrow, lowering his hands and crossing them over his chest.

"I lied." said Harry simply. "I did so, because I knew you'd react like this."

Ron scoffed. "Obviously, I'd act like this. YOU WERE SNOGGING MY SISTER, MATE."

"Yes, I know I was." said Harry, fighting the urge to roll his eyes once again. "Why do you have a problem with it?"

"Because she'd been hurt, Harry. By Voldemort and by Dean. I don't want to see it happen again. She's my baby sister."

"I know that, Ron. I won't hurt her, don't you trust me enough to know I won't hurt her." Harry tried to reason.

"I trust you with things like being a good friend, and catching the Snitch and things like that, but-"

"But when it comes to your little sister all that means absolutely nothing?" Harry interrupted, about to lose his temper.

"Harry," Ron's voice dropped to a whisper. "She the only baby sister I've got."

"I know but...Ron, I really like her. And I think she likes me too." He said, avoiding eye contact this time.

"How...how long have you liked her, Harry?" He asked, not looking at his friend but at his shoes. His voice was no longer angry and loud but calm and quiet.

"Since maybe the beginning of the year." said Harry with a little shrug.

"And you're sure she likes you back?" Ron looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"Well...I think she does."

Ron nodded. "Have you told anyone?"

Harry shrugs. "Hermione."

"So, let me get this straight, you told Hermione, but not me?" Ron said.

"Only because I know you would act like this." Harry said, defeated.

"You could've just told me." Ron whispered, looking almost hurt.

"You may think that, but the truth is you wouldn't like it at all." Harry said. "You would've done exactly this!"

"But, I would've found out anyway."

"I guess I was just putting it off."

"And, I didn't even tell Hermione. She found out on her own." Harry told him.

"Hermione is a smart girl." He said, smiling a bit.

"Brightest witch of our age." said Harry, nodding.

The two stayed in an awkward silence for awhile before Hermione came out. "Everything alright?" She asked.

"Uh...yeah." said Ron. "Everything is fine."

Hermione looked to Harry for confirmation of that statement. Harry nodded.

"So, are we okay?" Harry asked Ron when Hermione cautiously walked back inside the common room.

Ron pondered this for a few moments. "Yeah, I guess so. You do realize that if you hurt her, I'll have to...you know...hurt you or something."

Harry nodded with a bit of a smile. "Yeah, I know."

"Good." Ron muttered. "Look, I really don't want to hurt you, so don't hurt her."

Harry put up his hands, like what someone does when they're surrendering. "I won't. I promise." He said.

"I'm going to hold you against that promise." Ron said, seriously. "Now, let's go back inside before Hermione and your...girlfriend start to worry." He said girlfriend with a shiver.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, let's go back."

Ron turned to the Fat Lady and muttered the password. The portrait swung forward and the two walked back inside the common room where Ginny and Hermione sat on the couch.

"Everything alright?" asked Ginny, smiling at Harry.

"Everything is fine." said Ron.

Ron, though getting his anger out, was less than place when Harry placed himself close to Ginny.

"Baby steps." Hermione hissed out of the corner of her mouth. Harry then scooted farther away, and patiently waited for Ron to go to bed.

He soon did, Hermione followed suit and Harry turned to Ginny.

"So..." Ginny said. "Ron wasn't too much of a bitch to you was he?"

Harry shook his head. "At first he was, but then...he sort of calmed down. Gave me a brotherly warning." He told her, looking into her eyes.

Ginny smiled. "Of course he did." She intertwined her and Harry's hand. "They're all overprotective of me. Seeing as I am the youngest and only girl. But since you're like family to them maybe they'd not give you glares when they see us together."

Harry chuckled. "I hope so, but I bet they won't cut me any slack even though I am there friend and practically family."

There was a moment of silence before Ginny said, "You know, I really thought you were into Cho...again."

"Oh trust me, I wasn't." Harry shook his head.

Ginny gave Harry a sceptical look, but Harry didn't notice, he was too infatuated with her striking features.

"No, she's a bit over-bearing at times." Harry said, still staring Ginny in the eyes. Not knowing what came out of his mouth.

"She is rather pretty though." Ginny reasoned.

"Well, there is a certain red head that I am currently thinking about."

Ginny blushed ever so slightly. "And I have a black hair, green eyed Wizarding World saviour on my mind."

They heard a groan from the stairs, obviously coming from Ron.

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned around to face the stairs where her brother hid. "Ron, go away and stop eavesdropping!" She yelled.

"Fine." Ron grumbled. "But, just remember," He poked his head out of the stairs. "I'll be watching you." He looked at Harry and Ginny with a glare before leaving.

"He's like an overprotective father." Ginny muttered.

Harry chuckled. "He's just looking out for you. I get it, but he is a bit overprotective."

Ginny rolled her eyes again. "It's bloody annoying."

"If I had a little sister that was going out with him, I'd probably be the same way."

"The only problem with that is that the over-protective brother doesn't understand how suffocating it is."

"Well, you aren't the only one who is being watched all the time now." Harry said with a slight chuckle.

Ginny chuckled. "That's true. So I'd be careful if I were you because we both know what would happen if you hurt me." She said moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Yes, I know and I don't want to get beaten to a pulp by my best mate." said Harry. "And I'd never hurt you, Ginny. I love you Ginny."

Ginny looked taken back by what he had just said. "You...love me?" She asked.

Harry nodded, not breaking eye contact with her. He had held in the truth long enough and he had to say it. Out loud. And to her face. He loved Ginny Weasley and she needed to finally know.

"I love you too, Harry." She said quietly, leaning her head on his shoulder. She closes her eyes and let out a sigh. "I always have. I just-Hermione said I should try other guys instead of following you around like a crazed little girl. But,_ I never really gave up on you._"

Harry smiled and kissed Ginny's head. She was now his girl, so to speak. They were now a couple, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I should probably go upstairs before your brother has my head over the fireplace." Harry muttered after a while with regret.

Ginny sighed, knowing it was true. "Oh, alright then." She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. She made a bold move and planted her lips on his.

Harry jumped, but quickly relaxed into it.

"Goodnight, Harry." Ginny smiled before walking up the stairs to the girls dorms.

Harry sat there for a while, staring into the fire that blazed just as brightly as Ginny's fiery red hair. He smiles, Ginny was now his.

His girlfriend.

He liked the sound of that...he had waited long enough as it was. And Ron, he'd slowly grow to accept it, Harry knew he would.

It'd just take time.

The End.

* * *

A/N: OK, it's the end and I'd like to thank my mrs0cullen for helping me get through this. I'd also like to say sorry for such a sucky ending, I've been planning to end this for awhile and this ending is really just a sucky ending.

But Epilogue coming most likely.


End file.
